mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Actor Who Has Never Performed Before/Transcript
ll miss her bus.}} t we a little late this morning? Hurry up, now.}} think you re prettier with your hair like that, Mommy!}} tell you a secret?}} heaven like you told me. He turned into a big stinky lizard! He became an actor and works with other actors like him!}} all about it tonight, alright?}} see Augustus again...}} ll tell him hi for you!}} s still with us...}} wish could do something about it...}} }} shudder to think how you ll fare when confronted to our target...}} re on the lookout for one of those monsters... You know, one of them ate my sister s classmate!}} see. In a sense, it hit a bit too close to home, right?}} know.}} just hope won t have to use it...}} t been going to the gun range in a while?}} have! But practiced on targets that looked like humans... Not reptilian hunchbacks!}} }} can t believe it... This is nothing short of a miracle!}} ll need to get more blood samples from him...}} need to find a fuse, and fast!}} ll lose everything did so far!!}} have not choice! must go to the surface... Into broad daylight!!}} }} hate the outside world.}} hate daylight.}} hate humans.}} knew it! knew those dangerous freaks would roam around messy places like this junkyard!!}} }} just need to hide in the sewers and loose them!}} t!}} t good!}} Turtle Soup within a five mile radius!}} }} t forget to cover the manholes!}} ll suffocate to death, or it ll pop out, and we ll kill it!}} won t let them kill me... must return to my lab no matter what!}} can t die here!}} know they expect me to go back up, but...}} need air...}} s a reason hate leaving my lair and today s incident further confirms the necessity of living a reclused life.}} re pathetic, all of them! don t need to see them!}} need to rinse my eyes...}} s an actor like you too, you know?}} }} t work... You should go to the cafeteria if you re thirsty!}} }} }} ve found my ticket home.}} }} s to hoping everything will go according to plan.}} m on it!}} t have its way...}} m here!!}} see! How about this...?}} s far enough, freak!! Let her go or ll shoot!}} s not going to...!!}} s OK...}} s just like a human target...}} }} s stunned! Now s our chance!!}} ll grab that girl!!}} }} can t see!!}} m scared!}} }} thought. Most of this toxic gas around here has been evacuated while was up there negociating with the police.}} guess m safe now.}} really take a bullet for this meaningless girl?}} bring her this far with me?}} do with her? don t need a human shield anymore...}} t even useful as a hostage. unnecessarily risked my life for her! Maybe it s that annoying protective instinct from back then ...}} must not take any more chances.}} }} die, eveyrthing did till this day will go to waste.}} must survive at all costs.}} miss you...}} }} m losing it! m acting like a maniac! Just like Leonardo!}} re different, yes, that s right!}} m not deranged like Leonardo! don t go apeshit on random people! act rationally!}} must still dispose of her. must protect my lab!}} know... ll just dump her somewhere on the surface. Those humans can take care of the rest!}} drop her, the better.}} must go back into this toxic gas... must do it or else...}} }} should reveal my true identity to the world, just so that Raph would cut me some slack about my integrity.}} ll prepare a statement tonight and make a public announcement tomorrow...}} t the police handle them?}} }} cha talkin bout, Mikey?}} t stir up a ruckus up there cuz was sleepin and Renoir was trainin !}} remove those now?}} so much bout em paranoid humans!}} think ll just watch TV...}} s not a mutant, he s an actor!}} want to say it!}} want to see him again one day!}} wit those weights, ya lazy bum!!}} }} m all stinky... ve been to this dark place, and...}} s alright, young lady. know you are just dying to tell us your story, but right now, Mommy s a bit... Tired.}} re just glad you re safe.}} ll listen to me later, OK? ll tell you about Augustus too!}} ll hear you out.}} s wrong?}} }} s not a mutant, he s an actor!}} s right...}} m nothing more than an actor.}} s me, Mikey! Why the hell did you pick on some helpless girl?}} }} ll reclaim the reality from back then ...}} }} Category:Transcripts